Home, Sweet Home
by joeylovesdawson
Summary: Takes place after the series finale. Joey moves back home, and finds herself once again, back in the triagle.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Okay, this takes place two months after the series finale. This is my first Dawson's Creek story, so remember that. That's my excuse if it sucks lol.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(There's a shot of the New York City skyline, which fades into an apartment building. We zoom into one of the windows near the top of the building. The apartment has a few boxes in it, that's it. Joey steps out of one of the rooms, accompanied by Bodie.)  
  
BODIE: Anything else?  
  
JOEY: Nope, that's the last of it.  
  
(Joey grabs a box, Bodie gets two, and they head out.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(It cuts to Bodie and Joey in a truck, driving down a highway. Bodie's driving, Joey's trying to find a good radio station)  
  
BODIE: Come on, Joe, choose one!  
  
JOEY: Sorry. (settles on a station) I needed something to do. I'm anxious.  
  
BODIE: You've been gone for two months! (smiles at her)  
  
JOEY: I know, but it's been years since I've lived back in Capeside.  
  
BODIE: Well I'm glad you've come back.  
  
JOEY: So am I Bodie, so am I.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Bodie's just now pulling into Capeside, and Joey's drumming her fingers on the armrest.)  
  
JOEY: So you're sure you and Bess don't mind me staying? I'll try and find my own place as soon as I can, I promise.  
  
BODIE: Relax, we're glad to have you back. Although we thought for sure you'd ditch our place for Pacey's.  
  
JOEY: That's sort of.over.  
  
BODIE: (He laughs) No way? Joey Potter, confused over Pacey Witter again? I'm guessing that Dawson Leery might just have something to do with this.  
  
JOEY: (sighs) I'm serious, Bodie, I'd thought I'd chosen. Sometimes I think I'd be better off without them but then.  
  
BODIE: I know.  
  
(Bodie pulls into the B & B)  
  
JOEY: (checks her watch) It's 10. Will Alex still be awake?  
  
BODIE: Are you kidding? Of course he's awake. He can't wait to see you. He wanted to come with today, but he had a baseball game.  
  
JOEY: That's right, the seasons just starting. Looks like I came back at a good time. I could teach the kid a thing or two. (Smiles, and gets out of the truck. She grabs a few bags, and Bodie starts to unload some boxes. Joey opens the door, and heads to her room.)  
  
BESSIE: Joey! (She runs over and gives her a hug.) I didn't even hear you guys pull up!  
  
ALEX: (He walks out.) Hey, Joey, we won the game! I scored a home run!  
  
JOEY: That's great! (gives him a five)  
  
ALEX: (Nods) Yeah, Lilly's been playing with me. And Daws-  
  
BESSIE: (Shoots him a look) Dawson's been excited for both of you.  
  
JOEY: (Feels a bit confused.) That's good. Well, as much as I'd love to sit up and chat, I'm tired.  
  
BESSIE: Alright, Joe. By the way, you're supposed to call Jack.  
  
JOEY: (Softens a bit) How is he? How's it working out with Amy?  
  
BESSIE: He's a great dad.  
  
JOEY: I'll call him tomorrow. See you in the morning. (Heads off to bed.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to next morning. Joey's up and out of bed, walking around town, approaching the Icehouse.)  
  
JOEY: (Walks up to the bar.) Hello, could you please tell Mr. Witter that Joey Potter is here to see him?  
  
BARTENDER: Sure, although he has company.  
  
JOEY: (Smiles.) I can wait. (Takes a seat, and looks around, people watching.)  
  
PACEY: Potter, I knew you'd be running back to me.  
  
JOEY: Ha ha, Pace. (smiles)  
  
PACEY: Bess told me you were coming back, wasn't sure it could be believed. Heck, now the gangs all here.  
  
JOEY: I'd hardly say that. Dawson, Jen, they're not here.  
  
DAWSON: (comes out of Pacey's office) Hey Joey.  
  
JOEY: Dawson Leery you get your butt over here right now! I want an apology for you not calling me since the funeral. And a hug!  
  
DAWSON: (Gives her a hug) Sorry, I've been mourning over the death of my own show.  
  
JOEY: No way! I thought for sure it really wasn't over. I love that show!  
  
DAWSON: Well I'm glad I have one dedicated fan.  
  
PACEY: Two, actually.  
  
JOEY: Pacey likes a teen drama? I thought you weren't one of those, sappy- love-story people.  
  
PACEY: What can I say, if I'm in it, I like it.  
  
DAWSON: Well I'm glad I fulfilled you both.  
  
PACEY: The lunch crowds coming in. I'll catch up with you kids later, okay?  
  
JOEY: (Laughs) I think I'll stick around, get something to eat. Pay you back for being the demanding customer you always were.  
  
DAWSON: Not a bad idea. Sorry Pace, I'm with her.  
  
PACEY: Well, there's always the spit-in-the-customers-food trick. (smiles)  
  
JOEY: Pacey!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to downtown Capeside. Jack and Doug are taking a walk, Jack's pushing Amy.)  
  
AMY: Food!  
  
DOUG: There's a woman who knows what she wants.  
  
JACK: If only everyone was like her. (Smiles at Amy)  
  
DOUG: We should go to the Icehouse. I have to keep Pacey in line, make sure he's working every now and then.  
  
JACK: (smiles) Won't he just love that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut back to the Icehouse. Joey and Dawson are looking at menus.)  
  
JOEY: I'll take a hamburger.  
  
DAWSON: Same here. Large order of fries.  
  
JOEY: Make that a family size order. (looks over at Dawson) I'm starving, you don't mind?  
  
DAWSON: Nah. Not at all. (Smiles)  
  
JACK: (Sits next to Joey, with Doug beside him) Josephine Potter, I made your sister promise to have you call me the second you got home!  
  
JOEY: Jack! (gives him a hug, and waves to Doug and Amy) I was tired, and came here about (checks her watch) three hours ago for a late breakfast. I never found my way home, I'm sorry.  
  
JACK: It's alright, I had my morning classes anyways. I'm done for the afternoon, though.  
  
DOUG: I wish I could say the same. I have a hour lunch break, then it's back to fighting crime.  
  
PACEY: Yes, Deputy Doug. The law force needs you. (Salutes him then laughs)  
  
JOEY: Respect your elders Pace (smiles)  
  
PACEY: And what does my favorite girl want?  
  
JOEY: Oh, a million dollars, a yacht, a new house may be nice. (Smiles)  
  
PACEY: Yeah, I said my favorite girl, Joe. (Smiles)  
  
AMY: Ice cweam!  
  
JACK: And a cheeseburger.  
  
DOUG: And a glass of milk.  
  
JOEY: (smiles at Jack and Doug) This is so weird, it's like you guys are playing house. (Smiles) I want to play too!  
  
PACEY: Well, Joey, if you want we could go in the back room, and arrange for you to have a kid.  
  
DAWSON: Pacey!  
  
JOEY: Oh, yeah, Pacey, come on. (Hops off her chair and starts to walk to Pacey's office) Coming?  
  
DAWSON: (Stares) No way  
  
PACEY: Well, um, I uh, sorta.  
  
JOEY: (Bursts out laughing) Pace, it was a joke!  
  
(They all start laughing at Pacey, and he blushes a bit.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Note: I'm sort of getting the feel for this. I'll continue if anyone would like. Please comment! I need suggestions. 


	2. Another Shot at True Love

(They're still at the Icehouse, but now Doug is gone, and Amy has fallen asleep in Joey's lap)  
  
JACK: Look at that (nods over at Amy and Joey) She doesn't go to sleep that easy-not with me atleast.  
  
JOEY: It takes skill (smiles)  
  
JACK: You really should have a kid Joey.  
  
JOEY: Are you suggesting I follow my sisters footsteps and have a child out of wedlock? That'd put me back on the top notch of the gossip in Capeside.  
  
DAWSON: (Smiles at her) They're just jealous.  
  
JOEY: Of what? My oh-so-wonderful life?  
  
DAWSON: Doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous, nice, friendly, a good listener, a great friend, gorgeous,  
  
JOEY: You repeated yourself.  
  
DAWSON: What?  
  
JOEY: With the gorgeous thing.  
  
DAWSON: Oh. (blushes)  
  
(Jack and Pacey look at one another knowingly)  
  
DAWSON: Well it's been fun, but I think I'll head back down the Creek.  
  
JOEY: Can I come? (hands Amy to Jack)  
  
DAWSON: Sure (smiles) My doors always open. Or window in our case.  
  
JOEY: (laughs and heads out the door with Dawson) Okay.  
  
PACEY: $20 says Dawson's gonna get some. Give it three days, tops.  
  
JACK: (laughs) You're on pal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Dawson and Joey, rowing down the creek)  
  
JOEY: It really is gorgeous here.  
  
DAWSON: I agree. Way different than LA.  
  
JOEY: And New York. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm so glad I came back. I now I don't know if I want to leave again.  
  
DAWSON: (Smiles at her) Same here Joey.  
  
(Dawson ties the boat up to the pier, and the both get out.)  
  
JOEY: (smiles) Race ya'.  
  
DAWSON: You're on.  
  
(Joey takes off running, and storms up the ladder, beating Dawson by a couple seconds)  
  
DAWSON: You cheat! You got a head start! (smiles)  
  
JOEY: I win, what's the prize.  
  
DAWSON: What do I have that Joey would ever want?  
  
JOEY: (whispers) You. (Kisses Dawson)  
  
DAWSON: (Kisses her back, and pulls her down onto his bed) 


	3. Old Habits Never Die

(Cut to Icehouse, Pacey's closing up, and Jack is still there)  
  
PACEY: You really don't have a life, do you? (smiles)  
  
JACK: (laughs) Nope, I'm a real charity case. Without generous people like you.  
  
PACEY: You'd be lost.  
  
JACK: (sarcastically) Oh yes.  
  
(Amy begins to wake up)  
  
AMY: Joey!  
  
PACEY: She likes her, huh?  
  
JACK: There's really no other female in her life, besides Grams, and her pictures of Mommy, and all of Dawson's video footage of Jen.  
  
PACEY: You showed her the tape?  
  
JACK: (shakes his head) No, but I've shown her some old videos. They bring back some fond memories.  
  
PACEY: (nods) Yeah. Could I come by for a showing sometime?  
  
JACK: Sure thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Dawson's room, Dawson and Joey are under the covers, and are watching "E.T.".)  
  
JOEY: (smiles at Dawson) I love this movie.  
  
DAWSON: I know. Me too. I also love you (he kisses her)  
  
JOEY: (smiles) Do you think that this could possibly work? I mean, we've been through a lot, and I just really hope we can be together this time, you know-  
  
DAWSON: (kisses her) We get the happy ending.  
  
JOEY: (snuggles up against him and starts to go to sleep) I hope so.  
  
DAWSON: (He puts on a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans, and climbs out the window, first giving Joey a kiss on the forehead)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Pacey tying up his boat at Dawson's. Dawson is climbing out the window.)  
  
PACEY: Where you running away to Leery?  
  
DAWSON: I don't need to run away. I'm already in a good place.  
  
PACEY: (raises his eyebrows) Oh really now.  
  
DAWSON: (smiles, looking back up at his window) Oh yeah.  
  
PACEY: Would I be wrong in guessing that Leery and Potter were fornicating?  
  
DAWSON: (shrugs)  
  
PACEY: Dawson, with your mother right there in the house, and your stepfather, and we can't forget the little sister. You really are getting a bit less boring. Congratulations.  
  
DAWSON: And you're taming down.  
  
PACEY: That's what you think.  
  
DAWSON: Come on, Pacey, what are you up to now?  
  
PACEY: Remember Andie?  
  
DAWSON: No!  
  
PACEY: Yes you do!  
  
DAWSON: I mean, no you aren't back with Jack's sister!  
  
PACEY: Not yet. Had to see where I stood with your little gal pal. I love Joey, but I'm moving on. And Andie would love to return, so I'm arranging it for her.  
  
DAWSON: Does Jack know?  
  
PACEY: Nope.  
  
DAWSON: You know how weird this is?  
  
PACEY: What?  
  
DAWSON: You with Jack's sister, Jack with your brother.  
  
PACEY: (shrugs) I like her, she likes me, and shit, Dougie fell in love with Jack. Although I do think Jack's gone crazy for dating my brother.  
  
DAWSON: He's not that bad.  
  
PACEY: Yeah, well Jack brings out the best in him. Joey brings out the best in you. And me, well my love lives at an odd place. But you know me, not for long.  
  
DAWSON: Yeah, you'll find a hott married lady with 3 kids who's 10 years older than you eventually.  
  
PACEY: (gazes out at the water, at a lady on a sailboat) I believe I already have my friend.  
  
DAWSON: (laughs) Pacey!  
  
JOEY: (climbs out the window and down the ladder, walking over to the boys.) Hey guys.  
  
PACEY: Joe! Where were you?  
  
JOEY: Sleeping.  
  
PACEY: (laughs) You must have worn her out Dawson.  
  
JOEY: (blushes) 


	4. Even Soulmates Have Problems

A/N: My editions have been pretty short and sweet, so I think I'll try doing something a bit longer, incorporating more characters, basically just moving somewhere with this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Joey's in her room, wearing a gauzy black tank dress that's relatively short. Her hairs pulled back into a bun, and she's finishing up getting ready.)  
  
BESSIE: (voice only) Joey! C'mon we're leavin' in 5 minutes! We aren't gonna be late!  
  
JOEY: Hang on, hang on!  
  
BESSIE: (walks in and puts a pair of diamond earrings on Joey, and hands her a pair of black dressy sandals) There. Now, let's go!  
  
JOEY: (Smiles to herself) Thanks, Bess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Dawson's bedroom. He's wearing a tux, dress shoes, and has his hair done. He's looking in the mirror, and putting on some cologne.)  
  
GAYLE: (walks in) Dawson, Pacey shut down the restaurant for all of us, the least we could do is get there on time.  
  
DAWSON: Yeah, I'm ready mom, let's go.  
  
LILLY: Mom do I have to go? What will I do?  
  
GAYLE: Alexander and Amy will be there. So will Joey.  
  
LILLY: (smiles) Joey!!  
  
DAWSON: What is it with her? All the kids love her (smiles)  
  
LILLY: Including you!  
  
DAWSON: Yeah well we all know who you like.  
  
LILLY: No one!  
  
DAWSON: Alexander is who I was thinking of.  
  
GAYLE: (shakes her head and laughs at her kids.) Alright guys lets go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- (Cut to a little girls room, done in pink. Jack is packing Amy's diaper bag, and Amy's dressed up in a white sundress and little white shoes.)  
  
JACK: We're going to have lots of fun Amy.  
  
AMY: Yes! Pacey! Joey! Lilly!  
  
DOUG: It really does take them awhile to get out of using one-word exclamations, huh?  
  
JACK: (smiles) That's alright though.  
  
AMY: Go!  
  
DOUG: I think she's on to something. I started the car.  
  
JACK: (Picks Amy up, and her diaper bag, and they all exit the room)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to the Icehouse. Dawson's car is parked, and he's getting out of it. Gayle's is as well. They all head up to the restaurant.)  
  
DAWSON: I guess we're the first ones here.  
  
LILLY: See, you worry for nothing mom. Now we'll have to wait for like, two hours for anyone to get here.  
  
GAYLE: Nah.  
  
PACEY: Hey guys!  
  
DAWSON: Hey Pace.  
  
LILLY: Jailbait!  
  
PACEY: Lilly where'd you hear that? (smiles)  
  
LILLY: Dawson's movies of you all. Joey said it!  
  
PACEY: Oh yeah? What else did they say about me?  
  
(They all sit down)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Joey, Bessie, Bodie, and Alexander are walking up to the Icehouse)  
  
BESSIE: Have you eaten her since you've been back? The food here is great.  
  
JOEY: Yeah, but not as good as yours Bodie.  
  
BODIE: (smiles) I miss my days at the old Icehouse.  
  
JOEY: Shockingly, I do too.  
  
LILLY: Alex! (she runs over and the kids go play)  
  
JOEY: (yells to her) Thanks for saying hi to me Lil!  
  
LILLY: Hi Joey, bye Joey!  
  
(they all laugh, Bessie, Bodie, and Joey sit down just as Jack and Doug come in)  
  
PACEY: Hey, where's my favorite niece?  
  
DOUG: Playing with the other kids.  
  
(they sit down)  
  
JOEY: So what's the occasion Pace?  
  
PACEY: Can't a guy do something nice or his friends without everyone getting all suspicious?  
  
DAWSON: Not this guy (smiles)  
  
PACEY: Just thought it'd be nice.  
  
JACK: It is. Really nice.  
  
DOUG: Actually, I'd like to take this opportunity to share an announcement.  
  
BESSIE: What, is something wrong?  
  
JACK: Just the opposite.  
  
DOUG: Jack and I are engaged.  
  
JOEY: (smiles) Wow, that's great!  
  
PACEY: (quietly) Too bad Jen's not here. She would be so happy.  
  
JACK: Yeah, we went and shared the news with her first.  
  
JOEY: I haven't been.there yet.  
  
DAWSON: Me either.  
  
JACK: Go. Trust me, you'll feel much better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(It's after supper, Joey, Dawson, and Pacey are the only ones left at the Icehouse.)  
  
JOEY: I love weddings. I can't believe someone in our 'group' is getting married! Then again, I can't believe one of us has a kid. Two of us, actually. Jen and Jack.  
  
PACEY: (groans) We're growing up.  
  
DAWSON; Maybe we are, you aren't (smiles)  
  
PACEY: (smiles) I don't want to. Marriage-too big of a commitment. Too serious for me to think about at the moment.  
  
JOEY: Not when you find someone you'd like to be with. Then it doesn't seem like it.  
  
DAWSON: (looks at her) I agree.  
  
PACEY: I'm ready to go. I spend all day here, I'm anxious to get out.  
  
JOEY: It's the exact opposite for me. I'm happy to be back in Capeside. I miss hanging out, making movies, 'Movie Night', all of our little expeditions.  
  
DAWSON: Tonight is movie night.  
  
JOEY: Should we go rent some?  
  
PACEY: You two are like an old, boring, 70 year old couple. Have some fun! Go on, get drunk, party! I'm ready to.  
  
JOEY: Maybe I'll try that some other day. Tonight all I want is a good movie and a bucket of popcorn, and I'm a happy girl.  
  
PACEY: You're call, Joe. By the way-did you guys know that the Miss Windjammer pageant is looking for judges? It's in a month or so.  
  
DAWSON: (laughs) So you mean instead of being in the pageant you want to judge it now?  
  
PACEY: (shrugs) Why not?  
  
JOEY: Well, if a guy enters it, I'm pretty sure he'll get you're vote then.  
  
DAWSON: Not if there's some hott girl in a bikini.  
  
PACEY: Yes, the rules have been changed-there is a swimsuit category, and has been for the past 3 years thanks to yours truly.  
  
JOEY: (laughs) You never change Pace.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Joey and Dawson are driving around Capeside in his car. They've got the radio on.)  
  
JOEY: I really need to find a place. I know Bessie doesn't mind me there, but we'll drive each other crazy if it goes on for too much longer.  
  
DAWSON: I know. My mom's been hinting for me to move out.  
  
JOEY: I'll miss you living there. Crawling in the window. Your house is like, my second home. You're new house better be good. It'll practically be mine too, considering the lack of time I'm at my own residence.  
  
DAWSON: (smiles) Alright.  
  
("I'll Be" comes on the radio)  
  
JOEY: (turns it up) I love this song.  
  
DAWSON: (smiles at her) Move in with me.  
  
JOEY: You really want to? I'm not the worlds best roommate, ask Bess.  
  
DAWSON: So what? I don't care.  
  
JOEY: Now we just need to find a place.  
  
DAWSON: How hard could that be? It's only Capeside, not like it's tough competition, right?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Joey sitting at the Icehouse scanning the paper.)  
  
PACEY: Still can't find a place?  
  
JOEY: That's part of the problem.  
  
JACK: What's the other part?  
  
DAWSON: We do not want to share a dirty, roach infested trailer with a drug addict.  
  
PACEY: (laughs) How interesting.  
  
JOEY: (glares) It is not interesting. It wouldn't be if you were in our shoes.  
  
PACEY: I may be able to help you.  
  
DAWSON: Please. We're desperate.  
  
PACEY: Alright, so one of my waiters is quitting, and.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to a two story home along the creek. It's light blue with a wraparound porch on the lower level, and a big front yard. We zoom into the living room, where Joey and Dawson are, surrounded by many boxes.)  
  
JOEY: I absolutely adore Pacey for telling us about this. Don't you love this place?  
  
DAWSON: (smiles) I'm glad you like it.  
  
JOEY: What are we going to do with all the space! There's 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms. Did you know that? I couldn't believe it!  
  
DAWSON: Well, we don't have to worry about running out of space. Plenty of room for kids.  
  
JOEY: You think?  
  
DAWSON: Yeah. Great yard, lots of room, right on the creek.  
  
JOEY: Stop, you're going to make me want a baby.  
  
DAWSON: (laughs) Is that a problem?  
  
JOEY: No, it's just that I don't know if we're ready. I don't know if it's for real this time around, Dawson, or if this is just another one of those games we play so often.  
  
DAWSON: I see what you mean. Maybe I should just go. (he goes out the door, and takes off in his car)  
  
JOEY: (cries) I didn't mean that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Bessie's living room. Joey's laying on the couch, upset, and Bessie's sitting on the floor by her.)  
  
JOEY: I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know where we're at, you know? I'm just so sick of being hurt. I don't want that. And before I fall even harder for Dawson, I need to know where we stand.  
  
BESSIE: I think, deep down inside that you have all the answers. You know if this will work. You know if you love him. You just have to take the time to listen to yourself to find them.  
  
JOEY: (nods) Thanks, Bess. I had a felling you could help me.  
  
BESSIE: (hugs her) No prob, Joe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to the Icehouse. Dawson's sitting at the bar talking with Pacey.)  
  
DAWSON: I mean, of course I love her. But does she love me? Or is this some sort of hint that she doesn't?  
  
PACEY: (sighs) You and Joey are so complicated. You don't have to be. You're good together, I have to admit that even though it can be hard for me. And I know she loves you.  
  
DAWSON: I just don't want to lose her because one of my dumb mistakes. Like always.  
  
PACEY: I'd like to say I understand, but I don't. I really don't have this with anyone Dawson. And I look at you and Joey, and I can tell that there's something there. I get jealous, I'll admit. And I'd love to have what you have. So the best advice that I could give you is to not lose it again.  
  
DAWSON: Surprisingly you're a very helpful guy.  
  
PACEY: What can I say, I'm a man of many talent.  
  
DAWSON: You'll find someone Pacey. I know you will. I'm surprised I'm with Joey. You're the guy the girls want. Me, I'm just their friend, the confidante. But you, you're the ladies man. The seducer. The guy that eventually wins over the ladies.  
  
PACEY: You can't mess with love though. Even I can't break through that. Not you and Joey's atleast. They women I see on the side, well that's a different story.  
  
DAWSON: (laughs) Okay Pacey.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Joey in her and Dawson's house. She's wearing her swimsuit and has a towel wrapped around her. She walks out onto the porch, and lays in a chair, and starts to go to sleep.)  
  
DAWSON: (sneaks up on her) Boo  
  
JOEY: (screams, and jumps a bit) Dawson!  
  
DAWSON: (smiles) Come on Joe. Chicken.  
  
JOEY: Atleast I'm not a sadist who gets pleasure from scaring his girlfriend.  
  
DAWSON: So you're still my girlfriend?  
  
JOEY: Yours and the guy down the creeks. We're having an affair, but you're not supposed to know, so just play dumb. (smiles)  
  
DAWSON: (smiles) Sure. (hands her a white rose) I'm sorry.  
  
JOEY: For what? Me flying off the handle?  
  
DAWSON: No, for me being a jerk.  
  
JOEY: You're not a jerk Dawson, I just don't want to get hurt.  
  
DAWSON: Joey I would never want to hurt you. And I want this to work. I know it will.  
  
JOEY: I'm just scared of losing you again Dawson. (begins to cry)  
  
DAWSON: Shhh (hugs her and strokes her hair)  
  
JOEY: (kisses him) I love you Dawson.  
  
DAWSON: (kisses her back and leads her inside) I love you too. Forever.  
  
JOEY: (smiles) For always. (lays down on the couch with him and they continue to kiss)  
  
("As I Lay Me Down" plays)  
  
It felt like spring time  
  
On this February morning In the courtyard birds were singing your praise I'm still recalling things you said To make me feel alright I carry them with me today Now as I lay me down to sleep Yes I pray that you will hold me dear Though I'm far away I'll whisper your name into the sky And I will wake up happy I wonder why I feel so high though I am not above the sorrow Heavy hearted til' you call my name And it sounds like church bells Or the whistle of a train on a summer evening I run to meet you, barefoot, barely breathing As I lay me down to sleep Yes I pray that you will hold me dear Though I'm far away I'll whisper your name into the sky And I will wake up happy Oh darling as I lay me down to sleep Yes I pray that you will hold me dear Though I'm far away I'll whisper your name into the sky And I will wake up happy It's not too near for me Like a flower I need rain Though it's not clear to me Every season has its change And I will see you when the sun comes out again As I lay me down to sleep Yes I pray that you will hold me dear Though I'm far away I'll whisper your name into the sy And I will wake up happy Oh darling as I lay me down to sleep Yes I pray that you will hold me dear Though I'm far away I'll whisper your name into the sky And I will wake up happy I wonder why Mmm the sun comes out again Oh the sun comes out again And the sun comes out again And the sun comes out again When the sun comes out again Ooh when the sun comes out again When the sun comes out again Comes out, comes out, comes out Mmm I will wake up happy When the sun comes out again When the sun comes out again  
  
When the sun comes out again  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
A/N: I'm so proud of myself lol. I wrote a pretty long chapter, compared to my others atleast, and I actually sort of liked it. Review it and tell me what I'm doing right/wrong, and what I should do next. Thanks!  
  
-Ashley 


	5. Changes

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! I was so surprised! I thought you'd all think it sucks. I really do appreciate it guys. I'll be gone for the weekend, so I'm going to attempt a good chapter here.  
  
(Joey and Dawson laying together, pretty much right where I left off. Dawson's awake, and stroking Joey's hair while she sleeps.)  
  
JOEY: (stirs a bit, then opens her eyes) Dawson? (reaches out to for him)  
  
DAWSON: (takes her hand) Morning.  
  
JOEY: What time is it?  
  
DAWSON: Who cares? (kisses her)  
  
JOEY: (breaks) Not me. (continues to kiss him)  
  
(Cut to Jack and Doug's living room. Both of them are sitting on a couch, with Amy playing quietly in the corner. Pacey's in an armchair, and they have paper all over the place.)  
  
PACEY: Why does there have to be a wedding? Can't you just go to court?  
  
JACK: Doesn't sound like a bad idea at the moment.  
  
DOUG: Ditto.  
  
JACK: (looks at the clock) Where are Joey and Dawson? They were supposed to be helping us!  
  
PACEY: That's why I'm your best man!  
  
DOUG: Atleast that roles out of the way.  
  
JACK: And Amy's flower girl. Andie, Joey, you, and Dawson can stand up at the altar.  
  
PACEY: Andie's coming? (he looks a bit excited)  
  
DOUG: More proof that Pacey's of the dog breed. His ears even perked up.  
  
JACK: (laughs) Yeah, I called her and she wants to come. She asked about someone come to think of it, names right at the tip of my tongue...  
  
DOUG: Was it, was it Peter?  
  
JACK: No. Patrick?  
  
DOUG: Nah.  
  
JACK: Wait-Pacey.  
  
PACEY: Well naturally, the lady wants me back. Not that I can blame her.  
  
JOEY: (she's just walking in) Come on Pace, get over yourself!  
  
JACK: Hey! You guys showed!  
  
DAWSON: Yeah, sorry we're late.  
  
PACEY: Let me guess-you were out buying my birthday present.  
  
JOEY: (being sarcastic) Oh yes Pacey, you've got us down.  
  
PACEY: You do only have one more week you know.  
  
JACK: So what are the birthday plans?  
  
JOEY: If they include female strippers-I'm not coming!  
  
DOUG: And if they include male strippers?  
  
JOEY: Shut up!  
  
PACEY: (laughs at her) Nah, not this b-day. Not sure what I'm doing.  
  
DAWSON: Alright then. Party at our place. 7.  
  
AMY: Party! (claps her hands)  
  
JOEY: (smiles at her and kneels down) You want to party too, Amy?  
  
AMY: (nods her head) Yes pwease!  
  
JOEY: (looks up at Dawson) She's so adorable. Jack, Doug I am so jealous of you. If you ever decide you don't want her, I'll take her.  
  
DOUG: (smiles) Odds of that happening are very slim.  
  
JACK: Nonexistent.  
  
PACEY: (looks over at Dawson) Well, I'm going to go get a drink. (leaves the room)  
  
DAWSON: I think I will too. (follows him)  
  
JOEY: You two are as bad as a group of girls going to the bathroom together! (calls to them)  
  
(Cut to the kitchen)  
  
DAWSON: Pacey what's up?  
  
PACEY: I was hoping you'd come in here.  
  
DAWSON: Why?  
  
PACEY: So Dawson, you ready to become a daddy? Be tied down to Joey?  
  
DAWSON: Pacey, what are you talking about?  
  
PACEY: You're even dumber than I thought. As your friend I thought I should warn you that Joey wants a baby. I didn't sense you were catching on. And you need to decide if you're in or out. If you stick with her any longer, and aren't serious about this, well you're in deep shit. Trust me, I know about this. And as her friend, I have to make sure you won't hurt her, alright?  
  
DAWSON: Well of course I love her.  
  
PACEY: I didn't ask you if you loved her Dawson.  
  
DAWSON: I am serious about this!  
  
PACEY: Just had to check.  
  
(They head back into the living room)  
  
(Cut into the living room. Joey's sitting on the floor with Amy, singing "Old Macdonald" with her. Jack and Doug are watching them, smiling. Pacey and Dawson are just walking in.)  
  
JOEY: And on his farm he had a-  
  
AMY: Uncle Pacey!  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
JOEY: E I E I O, with a grumble, grumble here, and a grumble, grumble there, here a grumble there a grumble, everywhere a grumble, grumble, old Macdonald had a farm, E I E I O!  
  
PACEY: How humorous girls (smiles)  
  
DOUG: Great impression Joey. It was right on the money.  
  
JOEY: Why thank you.  
  
AMY: Sing it 'gain! Sing it 'gain!  
  
(Joey laughs and begins to sing again)  
  
(Dawson and Joey are in his car, he's driving.)  
  
DAWSON: She loves you, Jo.  
  
JOEY: I love her too. She's such a cutie.  
  
DAWSON: Can I ask you something?  
  
JOEY: (looks a bit concerned) Sure Dawson, what?  
  
DAWSON: Joey, do you want a baby?  
  
JOEY: (acts a bit nervous) Um, why? Do you?  
  
DAWSON: What's up? You look tense. I didn't mean to stress you out or anything.  
  
JOEY: Maybe someday I'd like one.  
  
(Cut to Jack laying in bed on the phone)  
  
JACK: Well we're planning the wedding to be in four months.  
  
(The camera will go back and forth, from Jack to Andie)  
  
ANDIE: That's so soon!  
  
JACK: Is that a bad thing?  
  
ANDIE: No, not at all!  
  
JACK: Good. We just really don't want to wait much longer.  
  
ANDIE: (smiles) I'm glad you're happy Jack. You deserve it. More than anyone I know.  
  
JACK: You do too Andie. You know, there's a guy who's been lurking around, wondering about you.  
  
ANDIE: Oh really?  
  
JACK: Yeah. Name's Pacey. Pacey Witter, you don't happen to know him do you?  
  
ANDIE: (smiles) Oh no. Never heard of him.  
  
JACK: Well, Andie, I'd love to chat but I should go check on Amy. Get your butt on the soonest flight back here Andie!  
  
ANDIE: Alright, Jackers.  
  
JACK: (smiles and hangs up)  
  
(Cut to Dawson and Joey's house. They're laying in bed together, Joey's reading a magazine, and Dawson's watching a movie.)  
  
JOEY: Dawson  
  
DAWSON: Yeah?  
  
JOEY: I'm-I'm pregnant.  
  
A/N: That was predictable, right? Sorry but I had to! I'm also sorry this was on the short side, I'll come up with something over the weekend though, alright? 


	6. News Spreads Fast

(Cut to Dawson and Joey in bed.)  
  
DAWSON: Wow.  
  
JOEY: Shocker huh?  
  
(Dawson nods)  
  
JOEY: Was to me too.  
  
DAWSON: This is good though.  
  
JOEY: Is it?  
  
DAWSON: Joey, I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. No way. We're ready for a kid.  
  
JOEY That's news to me.  
  
DAWSON: I thought you wanted a baby, Joey.  
  
JOEY: Maybe in a few years! It's different when reality sets in.  
  
(Dawson sighs, and Joey turns her back to him.)  
  
DAWSON: (whispers) I love you, Jo.  
  
JOEY: (lays still for awhile then whispers back) I love you too.  
  
(Dawson puts his arms around her, and they both fall asleep.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to an airport. It's the next day. People are getting off a plane, Andie's one of them. Next we cut to Andie in a taxi, then standing in front of Jack's house looking nervous. Jewel's "Standing Still" is playing. Andie knocks at the door.)  
  
DOUG: (answers) Hel- Andie!  
  
ANDIE: Doug! (They hug.) How are you?  
  
DOUG: Great, come on in.  
  
(Andie steps inside and the two go to the living room, where Jack is grading papers, and Amy is watching Sesame Street.)  
  
JACK: (Looking down at the papers.) Who was that?  
  
DOUG: Nobody important.  
  
ANDIE: Just you're sister.  
  
JACK: (Looks up) Andie!  
  
ANDIE: Jackers! (They hug.) And Amy! Get over here and give me a hug!  
  
AMY: (Squeals and runs over to Andie, hugging her.) Andie home!  
  
ANDIE: Yes baby, Andie's home.  
  
DOUG: (Smiles) She's missed you.  
  
ANDIE: Haven't you as well?  
  
JACK: Nope. Not one bit.  
  
AMY: Have too!  
  
(They all laugh, and the adults sit down. Amy goes back to playing with her toys.)  
  
ANDIE: So how is everyone?  
  
JACK: Don't you talk to them?  
  
ANDIE: There's an occasional e-mail, but I'd hardly call that "keeping in touch".  
  
JACK: Pacey's single, like I said. Joey and Dawson are back together. They actually live together now. Pacey says they're like an old, boring married couple.  
  
ANDIE: (laughs) That's Pacey alright.  
  
JACK: And you know all about Doug, Amy, and I.  
  
ANDIE: (nods) Yeah.  
  
DOUG: We should have everyone over for dinner.  
  
JACK: We do that a lot around here, hope you don't mind.  
  
ANDIE: Not at all. I'd love to see them all.  
  
DOUG: Well, in that case I'll call them. Then, I'm off to work for the day.  
  
JACK: Bye. (Kisses him. (A/N: Sorry if Jack/Doug scenes suck. They're a bit weird to me, so I'm not that great.)  
  
ANDIE: Awww. You guys are so cute!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Pacey at work. He's in his office when a guy comes in.)  
  
GUY: Mr. Witter, a woman's here to apply for the watering position we put in the paper.  
  
PACEY: Thanks, Carl. Send her on in.  
  
(A blonde girl walks in. She's wearing a low-cut top and a short denim skirt. Pacey looks her over, and smiles to himself.)  
  
PACEY: (stands up) Hi, I'm Pacey Witter, manager of the Ice House.  
  
WOMAN: So I've heard.  
  
PACEY: And what would your name be?  
  
WOMAN: Samantha. Samantha Collins.  
  
PACEY: Well, Samantha, Samantha Collins what brings you here to Capeside?  
  
(She starts to answer, but we cut to Joey and Dawson's bedroom. Both of them are finishing up with getting dressed. The phone rings.)  
  
JOEY: I'll get it!  
  
DAWSON: It's okay, I've got it. (He picks up the phone.) Hello?  
  
DOUG: Dawson, hey.  
  
DAWSON: Hey. What's up?  
  
DOUG: You'll never believe who's in town.  
  
DAWSON: Steven Spielberg.  
  
DOUG: Andie.  
  
DAWSON: Not as great as Steven, but hey, that's great!  
  
DOUG: Anyways we're having a little get together. Tonight, our place. You and Joey. We'll say maybe 5:30?  
  
DAWSON: Sounds great.  
  
DOUG: Alright bye.  
  
DAWSON: Bye. (He hangs up the phone.)  
  
JOEY: Who was that?  
  
DAWSON: Doug. Andie's back.  
  
JOEY: (Looks surprised.) Really?  
  
DAWSON: Yeah. We're going there tonight for dinner, at 5:30. Should we tell them?  
  
JOEY: Nah. Not yet. Bessie doesn't know yet and I sort of wanted to tell her.  
  
DAWSON: Good idea. I want to tell my mom too.  
  
JOEY: (Bites her lip.) I don't want to do this alone. Come with me.  
  
DAWSON: Fine, but then I'm going to go look for a job.  
  
JOEY: (smiles) Okay.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Pacey talking to Samantha.)  
  
SAMANTHA: So, after spending the year in the south of France, I decided to come back to Capeside. I summered here a few years back.  
  
PACEY: Interesting. (His cell phone rings.) Excuse me. (He answers it.) Hey.  
  
DOUG: Pacey, Andie's here, come over to dinner at 5:30 tonight.  
  
PACEY: Okay, I gotta go.  
  
DOUG: Why? Got a hot date?  
  
PACEY: Sort of. Tell you about it later. Bye. (He hangs up.) Anyways, where were we?  
  
SAMANTHA: I was just about to tell you how that shirt compliments your eyes so nicely.  
  
PACEY: And I was right about to do this. (He kisses her.)  
  
SAMANTHA: Mmm. So I take it I got the job?  
  
PACEY: You betcha. (He goes back to kissing her.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Joey and Dawson sitting on the couch at Bessie's. Bessie's sitting on a chair.)  
  
BESSIE: So I take it the fights done?  
  
JOEY: Yeah.  
  
(There's an uncomfortable silence.)  
  
BESSIE: So, did you guys just come to grace me with your presence, or is there a reason?  
  
(Dawson smiles)  
  
JOEY: I guess you could say that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Andie at the park with Jack and Amy. Andie and Jack are pushing Amy. Jack's behind her, and Andie's in front of her, making sure she doesn't go too high.)  
  
ANDIE: I'm so glad to be here.  
  
JACK: I'm glad you're here too.  
  
AMY: Me too!  
  
ANDIE: (smiles) I really missed Capeside.  
  
JACK: Seems to be a popular thought.  
  
ANDIE: What do you mean?  
  
JACK: Dawson and Joey just moved back. Dawson about three months ago, and Joey came back like 2 weeks after Dawson. The weird thing is none of you know the others were here.  
  
ANDIE: Capeside just has a way of making me feel.at home. You know?  
  
JACK: I understand completely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Pacey in his office, making out with Samantha.)  
  
PACEY: (pulls away) I've done this before, and I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I don't think it's a good idea.  
  
SAMANTHA: Whatever, Pacey. See you later?  
  
PACEY: Yeah, you need to be here at 10 AM tomorrow, and every day after that besides holidays. You get off at 8. (He gets back to his paperwork.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut back to Bessie, Dawson, and Joey.)  
  
BESSIE: Are you going to tell me what's up or do I have to guess?  
  
(Joey sighs)  
  
BESSIE: Okay, I have to guess. Did you run off to Vegas and get married?  
  
(They shake their heads.)  
  
BESSIE: Did you.rob a bank?  
  
(They shake their heads.)  
  
BESIE: Do anything illegal?  
  
(They shake their heads.)  
  
BESSIE: Get pregnant?  
  
(They both look at the ground.)  
  
BESSIE: No.way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Jack and Andie, who's carrying Amy, walking home.)  
  
ANDIE: I think I'm more tired than she is!  
  
JACK: Try doing this every day.  
  
ANDIE: I feel for you, Jack.  
  
JACK: I love it though. Wouldn't trade it for anything.  
  
ANDIE: (smiles) I'm glad.  
  
JACK: I want another kid someday.  
  
ANDIE: Really?  
  
JACK: (Nods.) Adoption. I really don't mind what gender, nationality, age, whatever. I just love having a kid. A younger kid would be nice, so Amy could still be the oldest.  
  
ANDIE: I have a friend. Her name's Catherine, she's 8 months pregnant. She doesn't want the baby, is giving it up for adoption. She's white, smart, didn't drink or do drug or anything. And she still needs a parent for the child. I'm sure she'd be glad to let you have the baby. You could name it and everything.  
  
JACK: (Looks thoughtful.) I'd have to talk to Jack. But I'm definitely interested.  
  
ANDIE: (Smiles.) I'll tell her. I can always tell her no later anyways.  
  
JACK: Thanks Andie. You're great.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Joey, Dawson, and Bessie)  
  
JOEY: Come on Bessie! You had Alexander when you were younger than me!  
  
BESSIE: It's just.you're my baby sister!  
  
JOEY: But this is okay?  
  
BESSIE: I guess. But I'll have you know, Dawson, that if you leave her and that baby, I will hunt you down and hurt you. Badly.  
  
DAWSON: I have to intentions on doing that.  
  
BESSIE: Good.  
  
JOEY: I'd stay, but we have to go tell Gail.  
  
BESSIE: Have fun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to the Icehouse. Pacey's getting ready to leave, and Andie comes in.)  
  
ANDIE: Hey stranger.  
  
PACEY: Andie! (Hugs her.) I've missed you so much!  
  
ANDIE: If only I could say the feeling was mutual.  
  
(They both laugh.)  
  
ANDIE: I've missed you too, Pace. A lot.  
  
PACEY: I was surprised to hear you were back.  
  
ANDIE: With Jack and Doug getting married and everything, I couldn't stay away much longer. Plus I missed everyone. Everything.  
  
PACEY: Are you back for good?  
  
ANDIE: I think I might be.  
  
PACEY: Good. You better be.  
  
ANDIE: (smiles) I'm glad I was missed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Dawson, Joey, and Gail all siting at the kitchen table at Gail's.)  
  
GAIL: It's so nice to see you, Joey. I thought I'd be seeing you more often. You too, Dawson.  
  
JOEY: I should come in sometime I guess.  
  
DAWSON: I'm here now aren't I?  
  
GAIL: Yes, and I'm glad. So what brings you here anyways?  
  
DAWSON: Oh, you know. Need money for the drug dealer. Says he's going to shut me down if I don't pay up.  
  
JOEY: (Playfully hits him.) Dawson!  
  
GAIL: Ha ha, Dawson. Seriously.  
  
DAWSON: Joey's pregnant.  
  
GAIL: Seriously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Jack and Doug talking in the kitchen while finishing up dinner.)  
  
DOUG: Well if you think we can do it.  
  
JACK: Doug, we have Amy. We do great with her. She's 2, so there will be a good age difference. They can be friends, but won't be so close they'll fight constantly. I know we can do it. You have to have faith.  
  
DOUG: I'm just saying that this is a huge decision. I suppose a new kid would be nice. But we need to do some adjusting.  
  
JACK: And I understand. We have a month.  
  
DOUG: Okay. I'm fine with it. We can adopt a baby.  
  
JACK: This is why I love you.  
  
(They kiss.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Pacey and Andie driving to Jack's house.)  
  
ANDIE: It's so great that Jack and Doug are together. I gotta tell you-I'd never guess that Doug was gay.  
  
PACEY: I always knew.  
  
ANDIE: (smiles) And I bet you're just loving the fact that you were right?  
  
PACEY: Oh yeah.  
  
ANDIE: You'll never change, will you Pace.  
  
PACEY: Nope.  
  
ANDIE: Good. You better not.  
  
PACEY: (Smiles.) Same for you, Andie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Gail, Dawson and Joey)  
  
JOEY: It's true.  
  
GAIL: Wow. That's something I wasn't prepared for.  
  
DAWSON: Neither were we. But it's fine mom, it is.  
  
GAIL: As long as you're ready.  
  
DAWSON: We are!  
  
GAIL: But you aren't married, and how do you know that this will last?  
  
DAWSON: Gut instinct.  
  
(Joey smiles at him.)  
  
GAIL: Then I guess I'm going to say congratulations. And I'm glad I kept the majority of Lilly's baby things. The crib, highchair, the major things. If you don't want them, well the baby can have your room Dawson.  
  
DAWSON: I'm glad I'm so easily replaced.  
  
(They laugh.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to Pacey, Andie, Jack, Doug and Amy setting at Jack's dining room table.)  
  
ANDIE: Where's Dawson and Joey?  
  
DOUG: Don't worry, they're always late. You get used to it.  
  
ANDIE: I see.  
  
PACEY: Said the blind man.  
  
JACK: To his deaf wife.  
  
(They laugh.)  
  
ANDIE: Is that the best you can come up with?  
  
PACEY: Pretty much, yeah.  
  
(Dawson and Joey walk in and take a seat.)  
  
AMY: Hi!  
  
JOEY: (Smiles.) Hi.  
  
PACEY: So what's the excuse this time?  
  
DAWSON: Visiting my mom.  
  
PACEY: I bet you were.  
  
(Andie raises an eyebrow.)  
  
JOEY: Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. (She walks off, sort of quickly.)  
  
PACEY: She's no fun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
(Cut to later on, after dinner. They're all in the living room-minus Amy who's sleeping. Jack's serving everyone wine.)  
  
JACK: Some for Dawson, and for Joey.  
  
JOEY: No thanks.  
  
PACEY: Oh come on! You can't play drinking games without the drinks!  
  
JOEY: (Smiles.) I think I'll pass.  
  
JACK: (shrugs) Your choice.  
  
ANDIE: So Joey, what are you doing these days?  
  
JOEY: I'm an- (takes off for the bathroom)  
  
(Dawson follows her.)  
  
JACK: I don't care what anyone says. There's something wrong.  
  
ANDIE: Obviously.  
  
DOUG: What do you think it is?  
  
PACEY: I hate to say this-but could Joey have an eating disorder?  
  
(Joey and Dawson come out after awhile.)  
  
PACEY: We know.  
  
JOEY: (nervously) What?  
  
ANDIE: That you're bulimic. It's okay Joey. We're your friends.  
  
(Dawson and Joey laugh)  
  
JACK: Guys this is serious.  
  
DAWSON: It's not that.  
  
DOUG: Then what is it?  
  
JOEY: (looks nervously at Dawson) I'm pregnant. 


	7. Missing Jen

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I toyed with a few different ideas, but didn't really like any of them, so I hope this one works. And thanks for the reviews!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to the Icehouse. Andie, Pacey, and Jack are there, all at the bar and talking.)  
  
JACK: You know, Pacey, you should seriously consider selling this place.  
  
PACEY: And doing what?  
  
JACK: Becoming a doctor. With your great medical expertise and everything.  
  
(Jack and Andie start laughing)  
  
PACEY: Ha ha. At least I care about my friends.  
  
ANDIE: Care? You scared the shit out of us, Pace!  
  
JACK: You know, I've been feeling a bit sick lately. What's your diagnosis, Dr. Witter?  
  
(Jack and Andie laugh again)  
  
PACEY: We'll see who's laughing when I stop giving you free food.  
  
JACK, ANDIE: No, no wait!  
  
PACEY: (smiles) Exactly what I thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Dawson and Joey's house. They're in the living room, Joey's in her pajamas and looks tired, Dawson's dressed though.)  
  
JOEY: (grumpily) I am inever/i going through this iever/i again.  
  
DAWSON: I hate to disappoint you, but you do know that it's only going to get worse, don't you?  
  
JOEY: (scowls) Thanks so much for reminding me.  
  
DAWSON: I've got to go to work. Mom's going to fire me if I'm late again. I don't want the whole "I let you manage the restaurant because I thought you were responsible" speech again.  
  
JOEY: I'll be here. Calling God on the porcelain telephone.  
  
DAWSON: (smiles) Tell Him I said hi, alright?  
  
JOEY: Will do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Dawson in his office, doing paperwork. He looks frustrated, and is breaking a pencil when Andie walks in)  
  
ANDIE: Dawson, what did the pencil ever do to you? I think you should consider anger management classes. They work wonders. (she pulls up a chair)  
  
DAWSON: (smiles) Hey Andie. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?  
  
ANDIE: Well I was looking for a job, then Pacey hired me, and he's not the most observant guy in the world, and hasn't realized I'm gone yet. I'm just waiting for this (picks up her cell phone) to ring.  
  
DAWSON: (laughs) Well some of us actually work at their jobs, me included.  
  
ANDIE: (shrugs) I work, when I'm there. So where's Joey?  
  
DAWSON: Taking up a permanent residence in the bathroom.  
  
ANDIE: Sounds fun. Maybe I'll go see her.  
  
DAWSON: Don't take it personally if she hates you.  
  
ANDIE: (laughs) I'll try not to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(Cut to Andie, walking in Dawson and Joey's living room, where Joey is laying on the couch with a stack of magazines and a bucket.)  
  
JOEY: Hi. And I thought everyone was ignoring me.  
  
ANDIE: Yeah, well I'm the brave one of the group. (smiles) How are you?  
  
JOEY: This kid hates me.  
  
ANDIE: You can get your revenge once you have it. I won't tell.  
  
(They laugh)  
  
JOEY: Nah, I don't feel like going to jail.  
  
ANDIE: You're lucky Jo.  
  
JOEY: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, being sick 24/7. While we're on the topic, why is it called morning sickness? It's more like morning, afternoon, and night sickness. iNever/i have kids.  
  
ANDIE: But when you have the baby you'll be so happy! Aren't you excited?  
  
JOEY: (smiles) Yeah.  
  
ANDIE: See, it's worth it in the long run. Jen was so happy with Amy, Amy was her life.  
  
(Both look down at the floor, and don't talk for awhile.)  
  
JOEY: I never thought I'd say this, but I miss her. So much. I would have never imagined that I'd come to like her, but I did. And now I feel so bad for what a bitch I was.  
  
ANDIE: But when she died, you were on good terms. Remember the good times. Forget the bad. I know she did. And I know she was happy to have you as a friend.  
  
JOEY: (smiles) It's just so.weird without her, you know?  
  
ANDIE: (nods) I understand. Completely.  
  
(Joey starts to cry, and both girls hug.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, it was short & sweet. I'll try to make up for it with the next chapter, okay? 


End file.
